


Nocturnal Bliss

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Missing Scene, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Even now, torn over his wife's return and the horrible illness that's befallen her, all he wants is to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful sleeping woman next to him.





	Nocturnal Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 October 2017  
> Word Count: 1060  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 5 - Off-screen day  
> Summary: Even now, torn over his wife's return and the horrible illness that's befallen her, all he wants is to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful sleeping woman next to him.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene taking place during episode 04x08 "Smash the Mirror: Part 1," the night before the morning after in the vault.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'd fully intended to write some scorchingly hot smut for these two, but that didn't happen. Mostly because of issues with people spoiling tonight's episode of _Once Upon a Time_. So this is what happened instead. And I'm actually okay with that. The smut will be saved for another day.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet, but I'm working on it.

She looks so peaceful lying there, sprawled out on her stomach, hair mussed and half-covering her face, a soft smile curling up her lips. He can't resist the urge to gently tuck some of that hair behind her ear, then presses a tender kiss to her forehead. She mumbles softly and rubs at her face, but doesn't wake up. He smiles at her reaction, kisses her again, this time on the tip of her nose. She needs her sleep, but he can't help himself. There is something about Regina that calls to not only his heart, but his need to protect the heart that beats in her chest, literally and figuratively.

He'd once felt this same way about Marian. Couldn't get enough of his wife. And then she died and he had a babe to raise on his own. No, not on his own; his men easily picked up the mantle of Marian's loss. Yes, he'd had his fair share of willing maidens to warm his bed if he so chose, but his first obligation was to his young son.

And then a certain former Evil Queen came into his periphery and he was well and truly done for. She made him feel things that he hadn't felt in years. Things that even Marian hadn't brought out in him. It took forever to get any kind of headway with the stubborn woman, but he could easily say that every hard won step was worth the effort. Even now, torn over his wife's return and the horrible illness that's befallen her, all he wants is to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful sleeping woman next to him.

He really should be sleeping with her. His body is more than sated, but his mind won't let him join her in peaceful slumber. Every time he closes his eyes, memories of her body moving under his flood his senses: the look on her face each time he made her come, the sounds she made, the way arousal tinged her olive skin in a dusky rose. He feels his cock stir at the thought of once again being sheathed in her tight, spasming cunt. Hand fisting the bedding between their bodies, he forces himself to take slow, deep breaths.

Regina shifts again, and the sheet shifts lower to expose the dimples in the small of her back and the rise of her shapely ass that fits so perfectly in his hands. His cock twitches again, a soft moan escaping his lips. Her eyes flutter open then and he watches her slowly blink away the sleepy confusion with a warm smile for him.

"What're you doing awake?" she asks, rolling onto her back to stretch languidly.

Without thought, he leans in to kiss her sweetly, lips moving against hers in a now-familiar way. She hums into the kiss, lips parting to his inquisitive tongue. His hand cups the side of her face, fingers tangled in the silky strands of dark hair, thumb caressing the apple of her cheek.

Eventually pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, he says, "Couldn't sleep. This absolutely gorgeous vixen has overtaken my thoughts almost to the point of obsession. Perhaps you know her? She has eyes the color of burnt cinnamon with tiny flecks of mica in them, a smile that eases every ache in my chest when I see it, a body that I cannot seem to stop touching, and the largest, most sensitive heart I've ever encountered."

"Robin…" That delightful blush shades her cheeks again.

"And the voice of a demon masquerading as the heavenliest of angels. I'm utterly smitten and I don't know how to look away after she's offered herself to me so selflessly."

He brushes the tip of his nose against hers as she wraps her tinier hand around his forearm, thumb resting over the head of the lion in his tattoo. He feels his pulse quicken at her touch, cock stirring with a mind of its own against her thigh, and she chuckles knowingly.

"I think your little archer is eager for another round." There's definitely need laced in the humor of her tone. "And maybe I am, too."

"We don't need to, milady," he murmurs, stroking her cheek again. "If you're tired--"

She cuts him off when her hand wraps around his cock, stroking up the length once, twice, a third time. He stiffens even more, body ready for what she is apparently offering him again, and tilts his head to kiss her. She meets his lips eagerly, all vestiges of sleep chased away in the wake of growing need. Just as he shifts to press his cock home in her, she leans back with a jaw-cracking yawn, then giggles sheepishly and buries her face in his shoulder.

"Oh gods, Robin!" she splutters out. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right, love, you should rest now. I'll just take care of things myself and hopefully join you in sleep soon enough."

Regina shakes her head, hand pulling him closer. "I won't be able to sleep until I know we're both fully sated and sleeping curled in each other's arms."

"You're sure?"

She shifts to rub the head of his cock through her wetness and across her clit, a low moan escaping her lips. "I'm sure. Fuck me, Robin?"

"You needn't ask me twice, love."

He settles between her thighs, letting her guide his cock home. They both moan as he fills her, inch by slow inch until he's fully sheathed. Her muscles clench around his cock as her legs wrap around his hips. Robin begins a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, lips and teeth leaving tiny possessive marks along her neck and chest that likely won't last until morning.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to hurtle headlong toward a mutually satisfying orgasm, their cries echoing off the stone walls of the vault. Their kisses turn lazy and languid, hands still moving on each other's bodies, memorizing every detail of their lovemaking, until Robin himself lets loose a loud yawn. Regina chuckles softly and pulls his head down to her shoulder as his spent cock slips from her cunt.

"I love you, Regina," he murmurs as he begins to fall asleep.

Just before Morpheus takes hold of him, he swears he hears her sleepily murmur, "Me, too."


End file.
